Meet the New Students!
by percyjackson2012
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is sent to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. What happens when he's not the only new kid? Old Rivalries cause Tension & Distrust. Hogwarts becomes a Battleground and what happens when Nico finds himself falling for the enemy! After TLO & HBP Adopted by Heros Legacy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1! My New Fanfic. Srry about deleting the old one. I just kinda lost interest! Anyways this is my NEW STORY!

TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! Sept.25/1999 :) The last year of children born with common sense! TRUE FACT! hahaha . . . :P Anyways Here You Go! Remember to COMMENT!

**Chapter 1!**

**Nico-  
**'Wizards?' I thought. 'Typical. First I'm a demigod, then I find out that Hecate has a stupid pet world full of weirdo's who wear pointed hats and use quills and parchment. Seriously? Ever heard of PEN AND PAPER!'  
And now i have to go "proctect" a bunch of snobby kids . . . AND i have to pretend to be a STUDENT! School's useless. All i need to know is Monster-Stygian Iron= BYE, BYE Monster :D  
Simple as that.  
But noooo, i have to learn about Muggles, and broomsticks and all that crap. -,-  
"Might as well have some fun" I thought as i made my way towards the train station.  
My Father had said that only the headmaster, Dumbee-something or other would have all my stuff ready and would know about my identity. All i needed was my wand. I tucked it into my back pocket.  
I didn't need any more people staring at me. I already stuck out with my Ripped Black Jeans, Dancing Skeleton T-Shirt and Battered Aviators Jacket. Not to mention my Bright and Colourful camp necklace which i kept trying to hide under my shirt.  
Where was i supposed to go again?  
Oh yeah-Platform 9 3/4.  
Wait. WHAT?  
I may not go to school but I sure as Hades know that there's no Platform 9 3/4!  
I walked towards Platform 9 and 10. I stood in the middle. There's no 9 3/4 here.  
Well, Styx. What am I supposed to do now?  
I looked around. No weirdos with pointy hats yet.  
I leaned against a pillar in one of the dark corners of the station and debated whether or not I should just shadow travel there when I was snapped out of my thoughts by a shrill-HOOT!  
"RONALD WEASLEY, CONTROL YOUR OWL!" shrieked a Red-headed Woman.  
I whirled around and saw a Red-Headed family along with a black-haired boy and brown-haired girl walking towards Platform 9 and 10 with trolleys filled with trunks and . . Owls?  
Oh great, this must be the read-heads Heacte was talking about.  
Might as well figure out who's who.  
I walked up to them and tapped the black-haired boy on the shoulder. He spun around so fast that my battle instincts kicked in and I almost drew my sword but stopped myself in time. He Pointed his wand at me. (Hecate alrady explained about wands. Apparently these people weren't as powerful as demigods and to use something to channel their magic through. I could imagine Lou-Ellen and the rest of her sibling having a laughing fit if they ever saw them).  
WOAH! He looks like a scrawny version of Percy. Except his eyes weren't as green. I'm gunna take a wild guess here and say that's Harry Potter. The one that old Tommo is after. Man, that's sad. I could do him in right now.  
He looked at me weirdly, then lowered his wand and looked around nervously.  
"What?" he asked.  
"How do you get to the platform?" I asked.  
Harry studied me. He took in my appearance and I already knew what he was thinking.  
"Run through the barrier between Platform's 9 & 10" Said Harry.  
"You want me to run at the wall?" I asked. I was getting suspicious. I mean it would be just like him to try and embarrass me by making me run into the wall.  
He smirked.  
"Watch." He said and gestured towards the brown-haired girl.  
She smiled at me and then ran top-speed at the barrier. Just when I thought she was about to crash she disappeared.  
i blinked. Okaaay?  
"You try"  
I shrugged and started sprinting towards the wall. I could feel the eyes of the wizards on my back. No doubt they were wondering why they had never seen me.  
'Please don't let me crash' I thought desperately.  
Just when I thought i would crash I felt my body melting through wall and I opened my eyes. In front of me was a steaming train with the words-HOGWARTS EXPRESS with a bunch of people in robes wandering around, saying goodbyes.  
I couldn't help but and their stupid names.  
I walked in and looked for an empty compartment.  
I probably walked half of the damn train looking. Finally! An empty one.  
Ah styx. There's someone in here.  
Well, hopefully the dont talk much.  
I slid open the door and realized it was a girl. She whipped around and stared at me.  
"Uh,do you mind, everywhere else is full?" I asked.  
She studied me. Great, another person to judge.  
Then I noticed what she was wearing. Black Jeans, Green t-Shirt and Leather jacket with converse.  
FINALLY! Someone who dresses from this century.  
"Go ahead, but try not to talk too much." She said.  
I nodded and sat down.  
That's when I realized Something.  
She had an American Accent.  
She dressed normal.  
And she was sitting alone like me.  
Looks Like I'm not the only New Kid.

**DONE! Any ideas for a name? I have a couple...  
Tell me what you think?  
COMMENT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! So I finally thought of a name for my OC. **

**I need her Godly Parent. I have a Poll up on my Profile. Check it out and VOTE!  
ON With the Story.**

* * *

**Nico:**

At least I'm not the only new kid. She didn't look like much, but being a demigod you learn quickly that people aren't always what they seem.  
She Had Thick Unruly Black Hair with side bangs. Her skin was starting to turn golden, so I assumed she spent a lot of time in the sun. What Really made her stick out was her eyes. They were the type that you expect to see on demigods.  
The inner part of her eye was dark green and seemed to change colour as it went outwards.  
It went from dark green to light green to aqua to blue. All in all, they were breathtaking.  
I sat there as the train whizzed by field and fields of grass. I snuck a look at her again. There was something unnerving about her, I had a feeling to run as soon as I saw her. Man, I really hope that she's not some sort of monster. That would really dampen th-  
"What?" She asked.  
Ah, Styx. She saw me looking.  
"Nothing." I said.  
She raised an eyebrow. "It's obviously something."  
"I was just lost in thought." I lied (sorta true.)  
She nodded and pulled out an Ipod. I watched her scroll through and finally settle on a song. She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
I sighed and closed my eyes to relax.  
I didn't get much because the compartment door slid open.  
Harry walked in.  
What's her face snapped her eyes open as soon as he took one step inside the compartment. I don't even know how she heard him.  
"Uh, are you Nico?"He asked looking unnerved.  
I nodded.  
"And, um are you Alana." asked Harry.  
What's her fac- I mean Alana Nodded.  
"What." she asked rather sharply.  
"Uh well it's just that, er Professor Slughorn wants you guys to er come to some Lunch he's having in his compartment." Said Harry.  
Being my amazing self I smirked when I noticed that he was blushing.  
She nodded and we both got up and followed Harry down through the train. I noticed that a lot of people were pointing and whispering when we walked by.  
Obvious much?  
Harry slid open a compartment door and we followed him inside.  
My first thought : what a bunch of weirdo's. They were all sat around a circular table.  
An Old man sat in the middle and stood up as soon as we walked in. He was fat with a bald head and a graying mustache. I was pretty sure his jacket would pop open any moment.  
But never the less, he beamed at all of us.  
I immediately disliked him, and I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He was too peppy for me. Now if he wore some more black . . .  
"Harry m'boy" He said beaming.  
Harry nodded at him and sat down next to a pudgy boy who was holding a toad.  
"And you must be the 2 new transfer students." He said still smiling.  
Man, I really wanted to smack that grin off his face.  
Alana smiled at him, I settled for a nod. I saw him struggling to keep the grin on his face when he noticed what I was wearing.  
Stupid Old Man.  
"Come on now, sit down, sit down make yourselves at home." He said.  
I sat down next to Alana who was sitting next to a red-headed girl that I remembered seeing at the station.  
Man This was Awkward.  
"So" He said rubbing his hands together.  
"Where are you from?"  
"New York" I replied automatically.  
Not a lie, but not the whole truth.  
"Ahh, beautiful city." he said.  
"And you dear?"  
"California." She replied coldly.  
I saw the grin leave his face when he noticed her tone but it was back almost as fast as it had left.  
"Beautiful Beaches." He said.  
I zoned out while he started talking about everyone family. I had already learned about Harry, so I didn't care.  
Being my ADHD self i started tapping my foot absent-mindedly.  
Is this ever going to end.  
After the old guy finished talking about how he taught a bunch of famous let us go.  
I didn't even make it back when the train stopped and everyone began getting off the train. I sighed and walked out of the train and took my first step-  
into the world of Magic.

* * *

**Alana :**

Stupid Wizards. Why do I have to protect a bunch of kids. If they have magic they can protect themselves just fine.  
Man, I'm gonna murder Jason when I get out of this. I hate it when he volunteers me for this kind of stuff. Why? Something about how I needed to experience a sense of Adrenaline.  
I pretty I have experienced that enough, thank you very much. First the War with Saturn and now this.  
To Top it all off, they didn't even warn me about another transfer kid. (I bet 5 denarii they knew) He was cute-in a bad boy type of way. But he also kept staring at me like I was an alien.  
Like, Seriously he's the one that's dressed in all black.  
Gods, it was awkward when that harry kid kept blushing every time I tried to make some conversation.  
And that professor was shallow. I realized that as soon as I saw who he had invited.  
Reyna had given me a file of people that were close to harry and of people he didn't like.  
He only invited them because they had some sort of famous relatives or were really good at something. It was disgusting how he talked about Harry, it was like he was some sort of trophy.  
And when he finally let us all go the train had stopped. Nico had gone off somewhere and Harry had left with the Red-Head Ginny who was a friend of his.  
I ignored the looks I was getting from everyone and stepped outside.  
My first step into the world of Magic.

* * *

**DONE! Remeber to vote on who you want Alana's Godly Parent to be. The Poll is on my profile. **

**Any requests for what house to sort them both into?**

**What do you think of Alana? **

** By the Way- the picture for my story is a pic of Alana's Eye.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Im Back. Its only been a couple of days but I feel bad when I don't update. Anyways, the Poll is still up. Keep Voting. I'll be ending it on Oct. 2 ! **

**THE MARK OF ATHENA ! AHHHHH!**

**I heard that the first 5 chapters got leaked and started freaking out. Sadly, they deleted the page that it was on and my copy isn't going to get here for 6-9 days.  
AGKFDHBSGKGKLABSDKALVBD]**

**I'm literally dying inside.  
When the clerk at the shop told me that I was mentally screaming insults at her. And now I'm going to go into depression. I shall now attempt to distract myself with writing this story. . .**

**Did anyone see the book trailer the Rick did? It's awsome. Go check it out on Youtube.  
****Heres the Link;  
watch?v=6JrsKvD9TkE**

**Anyway, Here we go again.**

**Nico-  
**I left as soon as possible. It's not like I was trying to be rude (well maybe I  
was; but how else was I supposed to keep up my bad boy image ;) ).  
I'm just not very social in general.  
I don't do crowds or basically anyone that's not Percy or Annabeth.  
Anyways, After the whole Lunch/Pep Talk type thing, I headed out of the train  
with everyone else.  
I stepped of the train and my first thought- Annabeth would KILL to see this  
place.  
The whole school-sorry- castle looked like it had been taken straight from a  
medieval textbook.  
There were tall towers, a Gigantic Front Door and about a million other things  
that I don't know how to explain.  
To sum it all up- It was big & dark.  
The perfect combo.  
I started walking when I heard a voice.  
"Transfer Students over here." Said a Strict Female voice.  
I made my way through the crowd towards the voice.  
A tall witch with a hawk-like face and a robe and pointy hat was standing  
there.  
"Nico Di Angleo?" She asked.  
I Nodded just as Alana burst through the crowd.  
"Here!"  
"Very well. I am head of the Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. When you enter Hogwarts you will be sorted into different House will be like your family. Good behaviour will earn your house points while bad behaviour will dock your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."  
She looked between both us.  
"Am I Understood."  
We both Nodded.  
"Good, follow me."  
McGonagall led us up to the front door and into what obviously was the entry hall and told us to wait until we were called.  
Oh Joy. Talk about awkward.  
And we had to stand next to a bunch of wimpy first years. My life just keeps getting better and better.  
After all the midget's were gone it was just me and Alana.  
Needless to say this was extremely awkward.  
"Uh, so how old are you?" I asked.  
What? Just trying to lighten the mood.  
She looked at me and scrunched her eyebrows together like it was a tough question.  
She just stared at me.  
For like 5 minutes.  
Yeah I was right, WEIRDO!  
Then she smirked.  
"I'm 13." she stated. "turning 14 in september."  
"Oh, me too."  
Alana frowned at me.  
"Your birthdays in september too?"  
"Well, un no. I just-er-meant that im 13 too, so-uh-yeah."  
Smooth Nico.  
I decided to distract myself by listening to what was happening inside the great hall.  
I walked over to the door and stuck my ear against it.  
"And now I would like you to welcome our two new transfer students. I hope you will all make them feel at home."  
"I think that's our cue." whispered a voice behind me.  
I jumped and whirled around to see her standing behind me with a smile.  
"Scared you didn't I?" asked Alana.  
I snorted.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!" I yelled.  
She rolled her eyes at me and gestured towards the door.  
I pulled open the doors and walked down through it, being careful not to look at anyone.  
The great hall was pretty big.  
I mean, it was nice but I'd seen Annabeth's new designs for Olympus and this didn't even compare.  
I put on a burst of speed aware that everyone's eyes were on me.  
Behind me, Alana trailed along Leisurely.  
When we got to the teachers table McGonagall gestured for us to come and stand next to her.  
She stood up and cleared her throat.  
"Casmides, Alana."  
I raised an eye brow.  
Casmides? Seriously.  
I watched as she walked up and sat down on the stool McGonagall pointed at.  
And then they placed, possibly the oldest and ugliest hat every on her head.  
It took all my will power not to laugh.  
Everyone else was watching intrestedly.  
And then the hat spoke.  
"Gryffindor!" It yelled and the table with the red and gold banners exploded with cheers.  
Alana jumped of the stool and made her way to the table.  
Oh Joy. Now im next.  
"Nico Di Angelo!"  
All eyes turned to me as I walked towards the stool.  
I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.  
It was so big it covered my eyes  
And then...  
It talked to me.  
Just so u know~ im not going crazy.  
"Hmm, interesting. Another Demigod." the hat spoke inside my mind.  
I perked up.  
"Another?" I whispered.  
"Your not the only one to have been to this school and you don't have to talk, I can read your mind."  
Oh great. A Mind-Reading Hat.  
"Well, Aren't you an insolent one."  
'Shut up and sort me you stupid Hat' I thought.  
"Hmph, fine. You'd do well in Slytherin. Yes you are very cunning." "Yet brave as well, very brav-oh you fought in the war against Kronos. Yes I heard that was very bloody."  
'You dont have ears' I thought.  
"That dosen't mean I'm not capable of listening. Now where to put you. Your on a mission, Ah yes here to protect potter so I suppose Gryffindor but if you want Slyther-"  
'Just put me in gryffa-whatever and get this over with'  
"Ooh, Touchy Touchy"  
I was about to give that stupid hat a piece of my mind when it shouted  
"Gryffindor." and the hat was lifted off my head.  
There was less cheering than usual, but I really didn't care because-well-it's not like I would ever belong.  
I sat down at the red and gold table and found myself next to the red-head from the station.  
Alana was sitting across the table from me chatting with the brown-haired girl.  
I began to take in my surrounding when I was distracted (pretty easy if your ADHD) by the doors banging open and a scrawny black-haired boy running down the hall towards the us. He must have been pretty popular because people were straining to look at him.  
He shoved himself in next to red-head and began eating furiously,  
"Harry! You're covered in blood!" said Brown-hair.  
"Yeah, I know"  
Brown-hair took out her wand and said a spell to make the blood wipe itself off of Harry.  
"Thanks." he muttered. "How's my nose look?"  
"Fine, Why shouldn't it? Harry Where have you been? We've been terrified!"  
"I'll tell you later" said harry curtly.  
And for the second time that evening the doors banged open to reveal a person standing there glaring at all of us.  
It was . . .

* * *

**AHAHAHAH! Clifffy :P  
**

**im being mean because i still dont have the MoA.  
The fifth book is called-**

**The House of HADES!**

**AHHHHH! NICO! AHHHHH! NICO! AHHHHHH!**

**so anyways. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! im back :)

please dont kill me. anways srry about not updating, i've just lost intrest so im putting this story up for adoption. So just PM me if you wanna adopt!

That's All! PCE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I've talked to a couple authors and ive chosen one to continue on my story**

**Meet the New Students.**

**Its now called School, Love, Worst Quest Ever!  
**

**Here's the link to her profile- u/2436516/**

**and one straight to the story- s/8686083/1/School-love-worst-quest-ever  
**

**Review and Favorite her stories guys!**

**Her names is Hero Legacy!  
**

**you should also check out some of her other stories!**

**Anyways, Bye Bye.**


End file.
